Behind These Eyes
by Prep School Cool
Summary: Unconfident,quiet, then changed into the arrogant, proud girl we know today. Learn how the Trina the world sees came to be and learn the truth about the girl named Trina Vega.
1. Chapter 1

_**How Trina Got In never happened because I never saw it!**_

Disclaimer: I don not own Victorious, or the Hunger Games.

**Chapter One: Eyes and Lies**

Trina Vega was sitting all alone, in her living room, rereading The Hunger Games. She had gotten home from school a while ago, and was pleased to have some downtime. where she could just be herself. Just as she got to the good part, the door burst open. The sudden sound surprised Trina, knocking her off the couch.

"Hey Tori, is your sister here?" Cat asked sweetly.

"Why would you even ask that, Cat?" Jade said. "You know she's irritating." Trina rolled her eyes from beneath the couch. Even though she knew she should have stood up and defend herself, she couldn't help but stay down to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"My sister is not _that _irritating!" Tori exclaimed.

"So you admit it," Jade said. "You admit that your sister is irritating."

"Are we going to waste time talking about my sister or are we going to set up the poker game before the guys get here?" Tori asked. Trina was fuming.

"Oh, so that's what you think?" Trina stood up. The three girls turned around, mouths open in shock.

"Trina, I'm sorry," Tori apologized meekly.

"Save it!" Trina yelled, throwing down her book. "We're family! I've kept your secrets, been a sister to you all these years, and this is how your repay me?"

"What's to pay for?" Tori screamed. "You're arrogant, and lazy, and UNTALENTED!"

"You know why I did that," Trina yelled. "We went to sister counseling together!"

"Sister counseling?" Jade snickered.

"SHUT UP JADE!" Trina and Tori said in unison. Jade shrugged.

"Please don't fight," Cat said. "You're sisters. I know you don't mean that, like my brother doesnt mean it when he hits me at night because he's sleepwalking."

"I'll leave," Trina said with tears shining in her eyes and her voice cracking. "Just play your stupid game."

* * *

Trina slammed the door of the bedroom and jumped onto the bed, crying. Even though her soft green pillows and cozy blue comforters had made her feel better before, the did not comfort her now. After what seemed like an hour's worth of tears, Trina dried her eyes and got off the bed. She rushed to the bathroom across the hall and took off her layers of makeup. Then, she reached for her mascra wand, but she stopped.

_If they don't like me with makeup, then why bother putting it on? _she thought. Trina left the bathroom, her face clear during the day for the first time in years. Then, she had a revelation._They never liked me at all! All those insults weren't playful, just insults. _Trina thought. Then, she gave herself a challenge. _If they don't like me, I'm not going to try to make them like me. Not makeup, no fake proudness to make myself seem confident. Not even to boost my self-esteem._

Then, she went downstairs to get some food. Tori's friends were all there, playing poker. They didn't notice her come downstairs. As she tiptoed to the fridge, Beck saw her. He motioned to his friends that Trina was there. Then, Trina had a revelation.

"Hey Vega," Jade said mock-sweetly Tori elbowed Jade. She elbowed Tori harder.

"Trina, look I'm sorry," Tori said. Trina could see the honesty in Tori's voice.

"I forgive you," Trina said curtly. "Then's she opened the fridge, grabbed a water bottle and left.

* * *

Everyone was shocked. Trina was looking and acting different from the arrogant Vega they knew.

Jade began to think that Trina might be the less disgusting Vega sister, then disgusted herself with that thought.

Beck and Andre were surprised that Trina was acting **normal**.

Robbie thought Trina seemed less materialistic.

Tori thought Trina seemed like a sister Tori would actually enjoy spending time around.

* * *

I tried to keep all the characters, in character. Still, a lot are OOC. Please read and review! Constructive criticism is appreciated! Flames will be used for my cookie oven!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews and the flame! I have now delicious cookies!

**Chapter 2: Therapy**

The next morning, Trina woke up truly happy for the first time in a while. The memory of Tori's friends' faces were still fresh in her mind. When she left the room, she could hear the whispering about her. Not everything they said was good, but she was sure that someone said the she seemed _better. _The happy mood of Trina's surged through her up until breakfast, when she realized that it was a Tuesday. Counseling day.

Trina hated counseling. Her parents had sent her to counseling every Tuesday and Thursday. Dr. Annette Sullivan was on good terms with the older Vega sister, but counseling days were boring and unfun. Sometimes, like on her brithday, Dr. Sullivan would bring Trina cupcakes or a gift, but it was just another Tuesday. Which meant Tori, the perfect sister, had to go along for some sister counseling, to work out their issues.

* * *

"Trina, go right right in," a perky blonde receptionist said while filing her nails. "Dr. Sullivan is waiting." Trina gave the receptionist a smile and strolled into the office with ease, while Tori, behind Trina, waited for a welcome.

"A-hem." Tori coughed.

"Tori," the receptionist held out the name. "Yeah, go right in." Tori gave the receptionist a fake smiled and waltzed right into Dr. Sullivan's office.

If it weren't for the several certificates of Dr. Sullivan's wall, her office would have looked like another living room. There was a large couch with a coffee table which patients relaxed in and a red armchair which seated Dr. Sullivan. When Tori got in, Trina and Dr. Sullivan were chatting like they were best friends.

"Tori! Love the shoes," Dr. Sullivan said sweetly. Tori muttered a thank you and took a seat next to Trina. "Girls, lets get down to business today. Your parents have told me you guys have been acting different lately and they've been worried about you."

"Different, how?" Tori asked. She knew Trina had been acting nicer for the past 24 hours but everyone enjoyed that.

"They think Trina's behavior is finally starting to reflect the real her and would like to shorten the sessions." Dr. Sullivan said. Trina smiled, and then frowned, because then she would have lost time with her friend.

"What about me?" Tori asked.

"In light of the fracas that went down between you and Trina yesterday, your parents would like to schedule another counseling session just for you this Friday." Dr. Sullivan revealed.

"Why? I'm the normal one," Tori said.

"Well, they think Trina has finally broken through and shed the persona that she built up to be their little girl Trina again." Dr. Sullivan said. "Their words, not mine."

"Well, what happens if she gets bullied again, like when she started being different?" Tori half- shouted. "She built that up so no one could hurt her. She's nice now, but she could revert back any moment!"

"I understand that, but there is little chance Trina willl revert back after her effort in being the real her." Dr. Sullivan said.

"What does that have to do with me?" Tori asked.

"They believe that while you're still an angel, you've been grabbing the spotlight more lately and they want you to realize that you've been an attention hog." Dr. Sullivan said.

"I. Am. Not." Tori said with venom in her mouth. Then, she stormed out of the office.

"That didn't go well," Dr. Sullivan said, turing to Trina. "Let's go get something sweet to eat to forget about all that anger."

"Okay."

* * *

Sorry about the lateness. Please read and review!


End file.
